papa_louie_fan_stufffandomcom-20200214-history
Darkness Falls, FEAR RISES! (late Halloween story)
NOTICE: This will be in the first person view of Clover. ~G I was starting to notice that Scooter has been missing for a week. What happened to her? The most she's been gone was four days and ten hours. It looked cold outside, so I put on a coat and set off. I was right. It was chilly and windy. I... I have to find her. I thought. I started walking to I don't know where. I ended up in Starlight City. It was daytime, so it seemed like one of those abandoned towns you find in the west. She could be in her apartment. I walked to Scooter's apartment building. I opened the door, went to the front desk, and asked, "Where's Scooter?" The worker at the desk told me that Scooter was on this floor, in room 5. "Thanks." I went to room 5 and knocked on the door. "Scooter? Scooter?" I said in a sing-song tone. Nobody answered, but I heard scratching and whimpering. It sounded like a dog. I realized the door wasn't locked and I opened it. A giant Border Collie jumped on me, licking me. It was a girl. Her front paws were on my belly, which hurt a lot. (See, I have a very weak stomach, internally and externally.) I read the tag on her collar, it said, "Milkshake". That must be her name. It's very fitting, seeing as she looks like a chocolate milkshake. I got her off of me and looked for Scooter. There she was on the couch, her body covered in blood, her shirt torn so I could see her scarred belly, and her hat is gone. Dead. I thought. This is just like a horror film, only real. I walked up to her, and saw her chest rising and falling. She's alive. Just mortally hurt. "Scooter?" I asked, my voice shaking. No answer. I noticed that her eyes were three fourths closed. She slowly opened them, got up, and looked at me. "Clove...?" she asked me, her voice horrifically hoarse. "Y-yes Scooter." I answered. She hugged me, knocking me to the ground. "Scooter, get off me." She did. "What happened to you?" I asked her. "I was attacked by... ugh, I can't remember, it was all of a sudden!" she answered. "What about the scars on your-" I stop in my tracks. "Those have been there for years." she answers. Old battle scars? I'll never know for sure. She fell asleep after a while. I suddenly saw flashes of some words saying "IT'S ME" and a gold bear. I closed my eyes and screamed. I opened them and he was gone. Scooter got up and urged me to follow her, which I did. She put Milkshake on a leash and went outside. It was cloudy and windy. I looked at her clothes and her hair. She's a greaser. I'm not a Soc nor a greaser. I'm middle class, I suppose. She was limping and sat down on the closest bench she could see. She looked really beat up from that attack. I'm not entirely sure if she should be outside, what with her shirt torn. But then again, Utah... I shake my head and sit down. Scooter's eyes are flinched. She looks like she's gonna cry. She doesn't. It starts to get dark and people come out of their homes. Other cities at night are like graveyards. Somebody I don't know walks up to us. It was a girl. She looked like Ninjoy, but without that ninja outfit. "Um, who are you?" I asked her. She answered me in a voice that sounded like Princess Luna, which threw me off track, "Hi Clover, I'm Joy." How did she know my name? "What happened to Scooter? She looks like she's been attacked by..." She inspected Scooter, then named her attacker. "Golden Freddy." She walks off into an alley. After about three minutes, I noticed Ninjoy was on the rooftop of Scooter's apartment. She looks at me, and I hear her whisper, "Stay safe." She vanishes afterwards. The whole place starts to vanish and me, Scooter, and Milkshake are facing an animatronic rabbit, chicken, and bear. The rabbit walked up to me and whispered, "Don't be afraid." I was afraid. "W-who are you?" I asked the rabbit. "I'm Bonnie." He had a blade in his hand. He grabbed my arm, slid the blade across my arm, and I start bleeding. "It'll be over soon. I promise." He walked back to where he was before. The chicken walked up to Scooter. It was a she. "Who are you? What's your name?" Scooter yelled out. The chicken answered her, "I'm Chica." She had an even sharper blade in her hand. She looked at Milkshake. "Don't you dare hurt her!" Scooter spat out. Chica slid her blade across Scooter's belly. It disturbed me. Chica moved back to her original position. I knew the bear's name. Freddy Fazbear. He walks up to me. He has no blade in his hands. "Freddy... what do you want with me?" I start to break down crying. Freddy puts his hands on my shoulders. "It's all over now." I wake up and realize it was a nightmare. I sigh, and I realize there's a dog by my feet. I could read the name tag. 'Milkshake'. Scooter does have a dog. Prudence isn't the only one. End. Category:Stories written by G